Destino
by Lira12
Summary: ¿Qué harías si todo el mundo espera que sigas los pasos de tu madre? ¿qué pasa si todos te creen malvada cuando la realidad es que no es así? ¿qué pasa con lo que tú quieres y sientes? Raven tenía miles de preguntas, no quiere que llegue el día del Legado y buscará la manera de evitar seguir los pasos de su madre a pesar de lo que todos le dicen.
1. Chapter 1: Comienza un nuevo año

¿Qué harías si todo el mundo espera que sigas los pasos de tu madre? ¿qué pasa si todos te creen malvada cuando la realidad es que no es así? ¿qué pasa con lo que tú quieres y sientes? Raven tenía miles de preguntas, no quiere que llegue el día del Legado y buscará la manera de evitar seguir los pasos de su madre a pesar de lo que todos le dicen.

Aviso:

.: Ever After High :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV personaje

~ Debo decir que Ever After High fue realizada la franquicia Mattel como muñecas y luego se hizo una mini serie.

* * *

~ Destino ~

Capitulo 1:

Comienza un año nuevo

.: Ever After High :.

Un nuevo capítulo estaba por comenzar para todos los hijos e hijas de los príncipes y princesas de los cuentos de hadas y no solo para ellos sino que para también para los villanos más conocidos de todo Por Siempre Jamas. El sol radiaba hasta el último rincón de la página del libro mientras anunciaba un nuevo día para todos.

Para los jóvenes de dieciséis años, hijos e hijas de los personajes más famosos comenzaba un nuevo año escolar. Este año escolar tenía un acontecimiento muy esperado por todos, en especial para los Royals, éste año se celebraba el día del Legado. El Día del Legado es un día especial en el cual los jóvenes prometen al mundo mágico que seguirán las huellas de sus padres y convertirse en lo que ellos fueron.

Ever After High acababa de abrir sus puertas para que los jóvenes estudiantes entraran pronto a la escuela, conocerse entre si, ver a sus amigos, entre otros. Hijos de los personajes más famosos llegaban con una sonrisa a la escuela, cada uno con sus maletas para un nuevo año en el internado.

Como cada inicio escolar los estudiantes se reunían en el auditorio para poder escuchar al director Grim dar la bienvenida a un nuevo ciclo del año escolar, y en este caso también recordarles que sería el año del Legado. Todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados por aquella declaración, claro, ¿quién no quería que ese tan fabuloso día? Probablemente los Rebels; sin embargo ellos también estaban tranquilos a excepción de una chica. Raven Queen. Hija de la Reina Malvada y del Rey Bueno.

Probablemente Raven era la única chica, hija de una Reina Malvada, que no quería seguir los pasos de su madre. Probablemente era la única Rebel que tenía otros planes para su vida mientras sea alejado de su destino. Probablemente ella era no la única persona inconforme con su situación, pero si la única en no molestarse para demostrarlo.

¿Qué se podía esperar cuando eres la hija de una Reina Malvada? Maldad pura. Solo eso. Pero Raven era hija del Rey Bueno, parte de la bondad de su padre corría por sus venas y se volvió predominante en su vida.

Cuando el Director Grim termino su larga charla cada uno de los estudiantes paso a las torres de dormitorios para poder acomodar sus cosas y poder asistir a su primera clase del día. Cada una de las clases se ha asignado conforme a las cualidades de sus cuentos y su futuro al prometer al mundo mágico seguir los pasos de sus padres.

– He pensado que para la hora del almuerzo podríamos tomar algo de té con galletitas, ¿tú qué piensas lindura? –

Raven miro a su compañera y mejor amiga con una extrañeza de pies a cabeza. Era normal. No, bueno, para ella era normal ver a Madelinne hablar con una rata, hablando sola, diciendo incoherencias, entre otras locuras más. Después de todo la hija del Sombrerero Loco no puede estar cuerda o de lo contrario no podría ser su hija.

– Creo que debo ir a mi dormitorio – Apunto con el dedo en una dirección completamente diferente a la cual se dirigían ambas – He olvidado mis libros

– ¿Qué? – Parpadeó confundida – Oh sí, sí, claro. Sé me ha olvidado aquello

Aún no estaba segura sobre como paso, pero sabe que paso. Esa chica se había vuelto su mejor amiga. Maddie siguió hablando sobre las mil maravillas del mundo con una pequeña ratita que apareció de la nada en su hombro. En sus manos tenía una tetera.

Queen sonrió. Camino a su dormitorio no dejaba de pensar en lo que éste nuevo año significaba, problemas para ella y para el Mundo Mágico. ¿Qué si no quiere seguir el ejemplo de su madre? Desde pequeña las cosas han sido así, nunca le ha gustado lo que la Reina Malvada ha impuesto en su vida. Para ella todo se resume en una palabra. Maldad.

Al entrar en la habitación sonrió levemente. Estaba completamente vacía, no había nadie cerca para decirle como actuar o que hacer. Simplemente camino hasta su cama y se dejo caer en ella. Observo su lado de la habitación diseñado con un terrible gusto de plumas de cuervo. Apple White, hija de Blancanieves, se había convertido en su compañera de cuarto justo antes de que ella misma llegará a la habitación. Pese a que le hubiera gustado que su compañera fuera Maddie, como debía ser, no le molestaba ser compañera de Apple, aunque ella misma sabía que iba a ser un año largo con Apple de compañera.

No criticaba el estilo malvado de Apple, pero no le gustaba la idea de tener unas plumas de cuervo rodeando cada uno de sus objetos. Pensar en como debieron de ser arrancadas provocaba que se le revolviera el estómago.

Observo el lado de Apple, lleno de brillos y dorado, lleno de color rojo y rosa. Un cuarto digno de una futura Reina buena. ¿Cómo sería si ella tuviera el destino de Apple y viceversa? La idea era loca e imposible.

Un suave y molesto cantar llego a sus oídos. Apple estaba cerca. Rodó los ojos y camino hasta la ventana para apoyarse de antebrazos. Sonrió levemente al ver un pequeño pajarito que la había observado desde el momento en que llego aquella mañana y se había posado en la ventana. Acarició con suavidad su plumaje mientras el pajarito sonreía placenteramente. La voz de Apple lo asusto.

– Apple... – Sonrió forzada al verla con unos objetos extraño – ¿qué es todo ésto?

– Ésto, mi querida amiga, son tus nuevas cosas –

– ¿cosas? – Levanto una ceja.

No sabía que era más extraño si el hecho de que las cosas fueran solo libros de magia oscura y bastones encantados o que ella misma lo haya traído todo.

– Sí – Sonrió Apple dejando las cosas en la cama de Raven – ¿sabes? Briar y yo estábamos en la biblioteca cuando encontramos libros sobre como hacer una manzana envenenada. Obviamente sabía que te iba a gustar así que lo traje todo y por si las dudas, Briar trae más cosas

Raven hizo una mueca mientras se acercaba a las cosas, tomo el polvoriento libro en sus manos y soplo alejando toda mota de polvo. El nombre no le hacía nada de favor al libro, el color no ayudaba en nada y la razón de que éste estuviera allí en sus manos no hacía que ella se sintiera tranquila.

– Vaya, no debiste – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Enserio que no debiste

– Oh tranquila, no es nada – Sonrió Apple.

A veces, Raven se preguntaba si Apple realmente lo hacía porque esa era su personalidad o solo le importaba su destino. No quería pensar más en eso por ahora. Salió de la habitación para poder dirigirse a su clase de inicial.

– ...entonces, si mezclamos –

Raven golpeó con los nudillos la puerta mirando al profesor con una mirada expresión culpable. Veinte minutos tarde. Seguramente eso no habría sucedido si ella no se hubiera detenido a ayudar a la maestra de idioma mágico.

– Raven Queen. Llegas tarde –

La mirada seria del profesor significaba problemas. Raven se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

– Lo lamento, es que... –

– Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento – Se dijo a si mismo fastidiado – Es todo lo que dices desde el año pasado

– ¿disculpe? – Frunció el ceño confundida. Su mirada paso a sus compañeros. Maddie le sonreía levantando los pulgares como una forma de apoyo, Kitty la mirada divertida ante el problema en que se estaba metiendo, Briar simplemente estaba escuchando música y Apple la miraba con una expresión reprobatoria. Levanto una ceja y luego miro al profesor intentando saber que estaba sucediendo, puesto que ella no entendía nada.

– Ve a sentarte – Dijo fastidiado el profesor.

– Gracias – Dijo ella extrañada – Supongo

Si él pudiera la hubiera abofeteado. Raven no parecía darse cuenta de cual era el problema en el que se había metido.

– ¿Soy yo o todos me miran como si hubiera hecho algo malo? Digo, yo sé que llegue tarde pero me he disculpado –

– Ah seguro hay algo pesado en el aire – Respondió Maddie despreocupada – Por cierto Raven, ¿por qué has llegado tarde?

Raven torció los labios por un segundo y luego sonrió tímida – Estaba ayudando a una maestra

La clase entera guardo silencio. Todas las miradas se clavaron en la chica pelinegra. Ella trago saliva nerviosa y se rasco la nuca.

– ¿qué? – Intentaba no pensar en esas miradas – ¿he hecho algo malo?

– Eres hija de la Reina Malvada – Respondió Apple sorprendida – Se supone que eres mala, ¿por qué te es difícil entenderlo?

– ¿por qué tengo que ser mala? Es decir, mi madre lo era, bien, pero mi padre no – Contradijo Raven con un tono tranquilo – No porque tenga estos poderes, ni porque mi madre sea la Reina Malvada significa que deba ser como ella. A veces... a veces siento que tal vez...

– Mala – Interrumpió Apple – Mala. Mala. Mala. Entiéndelo. ¡Debes ser mala!

La mirada seria del profesor se poso en las chicas. Solo apunto a la puerta y ellas entendieron que debían de ir a la oficina de Grimm. Recién comenzaba el año y ya tenían más problemas de los que pensaban. Bueno, Apple pensó que para ella ésto era grave, pero no para Raven; después de todo ella es mala.

Al entrar en la oficina Grimm las miro serio, les cedió un puesto a cada una y luego las miro a los ojos. Examino con la mirada intentando adivinar porque se encontraban estas dos chicas frente a él en lugar de estar en sus respectivas clases. Ambas tenían una mirada preocupada, nerviosa y temerosa.

– No lo entiendo – Se sentó en su silla – ¿qué hacen aquí?

Ambas se miraron.

– Nos sacaron por... – Intento decir Apple avergonzada.

– Mi culpa – Interrumpió Raven. Apple la miro sorprendida y confundida. ¿Qué pensaba decir Raven? – Sí, verá estábamos peleando por algo que hice y, ya, ¿a quién engaño? Realmente no he tenido un buen día así que necesitaba descargarme con alguien. Dije cosas que no debía y realmente lo si...ento ya que el profesor nos interrumpió antes de poder herirte más

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Grimm. No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Raven había sido mala? ¿estaba aceptando su destino al fin? Ésto era maravilloso y justo lo que esperaba de una futura Reina Malvada. Solo por lo que había escuchado no las castigo a ninguna, sin embargo tampoco las dejo salirse con la suya, una mínima advertencia basto para dejarlas ir.

– ¿por qué lo hiciste? Mentiste – Sonrió Apple – Ah al fin entiendes lo que es ser mala

La palma de Raven se estrello en su rostro. Obviamente Apple no entendió nada. No quería mentir, no quería que pensarán que fue mala, solo quería liberarse de un problema y así liberar a Apple que no tenía la culpa. Bien dice el dicho "matar dos pájaros de un tiro."

Tras haber vuelto a clases el silencio reino en todo el salón. El profesor siguió pasando su materia como si nada hubiera sucedido anteriormente, Raven prestaba completa atención mientras que la mayoría quería que el timbre sonará pronto.

– Pss –

Maddie miro a Raven.

– Pss –

No hubo respuesta.

– Pss –

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Raven.

– ¿qué haces? –

– Intento llamarte, ¿qué estás sorda? No, espera no me respondas – Sonrió abiertamente Maddie – Tienes que decirme que ha sucedido

La chica sonrió a su amiga y negó con la cabeza a lo que como respuesta obtuvo un puchero. El timbre sonó.

– ¡Atención! –

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Apple que sonreía abiertamente.

– ¿qué sucede ahora? – Pregunto Hunter mirando a Apple interesado.

– Eso explicaré – Apple subió a una silla y miro a todos los que la observaban – Queridos amigos de clases quisiera decirles algo importante

– Esto podría ser bueno – Sonrió maliciosamente Kitty.

– Ahm Kitty, será mejor que no le hagas nada –

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre Kitty y Raven. Apple contaba alegremente la noticia sobre como Raven había mentido mientras la susodicha no prestaba atención a lo que su compañera de cuarto y cuento hablaba sobre como ahora estaba "siguiendo" los pasos de su madre.

– ...ahora mis queridos compañeros, quisiera que pudieran darle un aplauso a la futura reina malvada –

Se rompió el juego de miradas. Los aplausos resonaron en el salón. Raven miro a Apple confundida mientras Kitty desaparecía como siempre, Maddie aplaudía de lo más divertida sin saber porque o darle importancia. Una vez que Raven había entendido la razón de los aplausos lanzo una mirada furtiva a Maddie y ella se detuvo con sus aplausos.

~.~.~

Raven abrió su casillero para poder sacar un libro de pociones oscuras escuchando desinterasadamente las anécdotas de Maddie sobre una aventura en la que se involucraba una oruga gigante. No quería descortés, pero no estaba de humor para una historia graciosa sobre el país de las maravillas.

– ...y cuando menos lo pensé estaba volando sin alas, intente volver a la tierra pero fue tarde. Caí veinte metros hasta un río de chocolate – Contaba Maddie emocionada – ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Al fin tenemos un río de chocolate! Pienso que uno de té sería mejor, ¿pero que importa?

– Debió ser divertido – Asintió Raven sin mucho interés.

– ¿qué tienes ahora? –

– Hechicería y pociones oscuras – Rodó los ojos Raven – ¿y tú?

– Hmm... vamos a ver – Maddie saco una larga lista de cosas de su bolso. Sonrió abiertamente y luego le mostró la lista a su amiga – Criaturas mágicas

– Supongo que está bien – Dijo Raven sonriendo.

Las chicas se despidieron la una de la otra para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones. Los nervios estaban inundando a Raven. ¿Qué encontraría tras esa puerta? Seguramente a verdaderos hechiceros o villanos mientras que ella era solo una chica que esperaba cambiar su propio destino.

.: Raven :.

Pase a sentarme en un asiento vació en la tercera fila del salón. Todas las miradas estaban sobre mí mientras yo apenas tragaba saliva. Este año tenía compañeros diferente, extraño, pero cierto. Los hijos de la bruja malvada del cuento de Hanzel y Gretel me sonrieron maliciosamente. Era un par de gemelos altos y morenos, en nada parecido a su madre. Tenían el cabello negro y ojos verdes (uno de ellos) y azules (el otro). No los conozco mucho, ni siquiera conozco sus nombres pero sé de quienes son hijos. Por otro lado la hija de Maléfica me sonreía maliciosamente, sé que su nombre era Dana _(Pronunciación: Deina)_ y aparte de ser la hija de Maléfica, bruja del cuento la Bella Durmiente, todo lo que sé de ella es que está complemente feliz con su destino. Tenía un color de cabello oscuro, negro, y unos ojos igual de negros que la noche. Su traje consistía en un vestido largo del color de la noche con una capa morada. Normalmente cargaba un bastón mágico.

La profesora de pociones y hechicería nos sonrió siniestramente. Seguro que está iba a ser una clase que no lograre aprobar. Ella escribió su nombre en la pizza: señorita Driam. Era una mujer de mediana edad, el cabello largo y canoso, usaba gafas. Tenía ojos color verde claro, cual hermosa esmeralda y usaba una capa completa que no dejaba a la vista su vestimenta. Ni siquiera que clase de zapatos usaba se podían ver.

– Como sabrán, yo soy su nueva maestra – Sonrió fríamente – Sepan que en mi clase no pasarán si no se esfuerzan y para esforzarse deben ser como son. Dejar que la maldad los llene por completo

Trague saliva preocupada. Eso era lo que me tenía.

Su mirada se posó sobre mí clavándome por completo. Seguramente me conocía y sabía sobre el incidente de hoy en el ensayo del Día del Legado. No quería hablar de ese tema porque sé que nadie me entiende. Driam se me acerco como un león a su presa y me miro fijamente por todo el rostro buscando algún defecto o alguna debilidad.

– ¿hola? –

Mire a la entrada y vi a Lizzie Heart cruzada de brazos con una expresión irritada. La hija de la reina de corazones. Ella entro en el salón dejando un papel sobre la mesa de la profesora, era totalmente irrespetuosa, no le importaba si Driam la regañaba. Nada le importaba. Busco con la mirada un asiento y si he de ser sincera yo rogaba para mis adentros que no se sentará junto a mí.

– _"tengo mala suerte"_ – Fue mi pensamiento cuando Lizzie se sentó a mi lado.

– Me parece una buena idea – Sonrió Driam – Nada mejor para una joven que se esta desviando de su destino que una compañera completamente cuerda

¿Fue mi imaginación o ella me llamo loca? Lizzie sonrió con orgullo y luego saco una baraja de cartas con el símbolo de corazón. Jugaba con ellas mientras escuchaba la profesora hablar sobre todo tipo de pociones para hacer hechizos peligrosos. Entre ellos (y sé que no lo pudo evitar) como envenenar una manzana.

Realmente este iba a ser un duro año escolar. Con todos recordándome que debo seguir los pasos de mi madre y enseñándome hechizos para envenenar una manzana estaba claro que me iba a ser más complicado olvidarme del día del legado.

– ¿Oíste? Yo soy la cuerda y tú la Rebelde loca – Sonrió Lizzie.

Fruncí el ceño. Apoye mi mentón en mi mano e hice una mueca desinteresada – seguramente es eso... yo soy una Rebel

Me pase dos horas escuchando a la profesora Driam hablar y hablar sobre los hechizos maléficos. Esta clase no es para mí. Lizzie seguía jugando con su baraja moviendo las cartas de un lugar a otro con una sola mano, logrando que salten y vuelvan su mano, desordenando el orden, dándole vueltas y vueltas.

Salí del salón luego de unos minutos de haber vuelto a la realidad por el timbre de fin de hora. No puedo creerlo, casi me quedo dormida. O tal vez me quede dormida ya que no recuerdo nada de lo que se hablo en clases. Camine hasta mi casillero y deje unas cosas dentro, cuando cerré la puerta me lleve un salto por susto. Lizzie estaba apoyada de espaldas contra los casilleros, sonriendo y jugando con la baraja.

– Estoy pensando, Raven, ¿qué puedes hacer con tus poderes? –

– Mucho – Sonreí levemente – Pero hay un problema yo no la uso para la maldad y magia más bondad es igual a problemas

Ella me miro molesta. Yo solo le sonreí divertida. No quería usar la magia para cosas malas y sé que ella me hará hacer cosas malas, pero no era mentira cuando dije Magia + Bondad = Problemas. Recordaba claramente ese momento en mi casa, cuando quería calentar algo y todo termino incendiado. Aprendí mi lección aunque me gustaría poder dominar ese obstáculo.

Lizzie estaba por decir algo cuando yo me fui de ahí. No quería escucharla, suficiente tendré por todo el año ya que ella será mi compañera en clases de artes oscuras o lo que sea. Al entrar en la cafetería sonreí al ver a Maddie ya acomodada con todo su equipo para el té y hablando con Earl (su pequeño ratón).

– Oh juju eres tú – Rió divertida mientras se quitaba la taza que formaba parte del cintillo en su cabeza, le vertió algo de té y me lo entrego. La mire extrañada y tome la taza dudando de si era buena idea. Pensé que era un sombrero.

– Estábamos hablando sobre la rana que salto a un pozo –

La ratita asintió con la cabeza y luego mordisqueo un trozo de queso. Sonreí divertida y bebí un poco de la taza que Maddie me había entregado.

– Estoy pensando que un pastel de no cumpleaños, ¿qué dices? – Sonrió. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego me miro confusa – mañana no es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza y luego deje la taza en la mesa. Todos los que entraban nos miraban extrañados. No podía evitar sentirme apenada, pero al parecer Maddie era inmune. No tenía miedo de lo que pudieran pensar de ella.

– ¿de qué te ríes? –

– Oh es que la narradora está pensando que estoy loca –

Parpadeé un par de veces. Es cierto, ella está loca y puede oír voces que nadie más. Tal vez así sea, pero solo es locura.

– Hey, veo que la hora del té ha llegado antes hoy –

Cerise, hija de Caperucita Roja, acababa de aparecer con una bandeja de papas fritas, una hamburguesa y un vaso de bebida. Tomo asiento al lado de Maddie mientras cubría un poco más su cabeza con la capucha. Le sonreí levemente sabiendo lo que se estaba escondiendo allí.

– ¿quieres? – Pregunto Maddie entregándole una taza – Cuando la marmota salta por la vaya ella sonríe

– Ahmm... ¿qué fue lo que dijo? – Cerise me miro confundida.

– No tengo ni idea – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada – No hablo enigmañol

Note la mirada confusa en el rostro de Cerise y en respuesta solo me encogí de hombros despreocupada mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi taza. Mire a mis amigas con una sonrisa y luego posé la vista en la entrada de la cafetería. Apple entro con una sonrisa deslumbrante como siempre y a su lado estaba Darring sonriendole a su espejo como de costumbre.

Intente ocultarme de Apple, pero ella en cuanto me vio se me acerco feliz de la vida. Tome otro sorbo de té y me atragante cuando una mano me golpeó en la espalda.

– Apple, no tienes que hacer eso –

– Ah lo siento querida – Sonrió despreocupada – Pero estaba tan emocionada por saber como te ha ido en tu primer día de Hechicería y Pociones Oscuras

– Bien, supongo –

Suspire levemente. No quería hablar sobre lo sucedido en esa clase, más porque no sabía que sucedió. Apple hablaba y hablaba sobre miles de cosas a las que no prestaba atención.

– Uh uh uh uh – Mire a Maddie confundida – seguro que les enseñaste a todos cuales eran tus poderes, seguro que eres muy querida

Me mordí el labio inferior.

– O tal vez la profesora me detesta –

Maddie parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió emocionada. No le interesaba eso, estoy segura. No hubo mucha conversación con referencia a mi clase de Hechizos y Pociones Oscuras, por lo que Apple se fue frustrada. Estaba tranquila, no había nada que pudiera derrumbarme el ánimo de ese momento.

Los días que siguieron después de ese lunes pasaron volando como la pluma al aire. Ni siquiera sentí cuando llego el día viernes. Me encontraba en mi habitación, más especifico estaba en mi cama sobre mi estomago con las piernas levantadas mientras mordía la punta de atrás de un lápiz al pensar en mi tarea para una clase de pociones. Lo bueno de esa clase es que solo son pociones normales y no oscuras, lo que es un punto a mi favor.

La pregunta rodaba y rodaba en mi cabeza sin detenerse por no obtener una respuesta. Saque mis audífonos y mi reproductor de mp3 para poder escuchar música tranquila. No podía concentrarme mucho en lo que estaba intentando responder así que era mejor olvidarme de eso. Me di la vuelta para recostarme sobre mi espalda y mire la pantalla de mi mp3 buscando una canción más para escuchar.

Mi celular estaba parpadeando en la pantalla, fruncí el ceño y lo tome en mis manos. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver el nombre en la pantalla. No podía contestar esta cosa, no podía y no lo haría. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y pude ver a Apple con una expresión ceñuda. Escondí el celular debajo de mi almohada y sonreí nerviosa.

– Hey, ¿por qué esa expresión? –

– ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿te atreves a preguntar por qué? –

– Ahm... ¿sí?

– Ah Raven – Suspiro cabizbaja – He tenido el peor momento de todos. Mi lápiz labial se ha acabado y no podré conseguir uno hasta final de mes

Hice una expresión preocupada mientras miraba disimuladamente debajo de mi almohada. El sonido se escuchaba muy bajo por lo que dudo mucho que Apple pudiera escucharlo. Ella seguía quejándose de su lápiz labial.

– ¿por qué no compras otro? –

– ¿enserio? No, para nada es una buena idea – Movió la mano frenéticamente en señal de desaprobación – El que yo uso es especial y cuesta demasiado dinero. Solo que cuando llame a la tienda me dijeron que estaba agotado y debía esperar hasta final de mes para poder comprar otro nuevo. Lo cierto es que podría pedirle uno a Briar, pero no me parece buena idea porque no es el mismo que yo uso. Gr... es tan complicado esto

Me mordí el labio inferir – Tal vez pueda prestarte uno

Me fulmino con la mirada. La mire confundida y ella gruño pesadamente – Dos cosas, no se supone que seas amable conmigo y además no te ofendas pero el morado y el negro va más con una futura reina malvada y no conmigo

Rodé los ojos y luego me puse los audífonos nuevamente. Apple hablaba y hablaba sobre quien sabe que y yo no la escuchaba. Luego de unos minutos el celular dejo de sonar y eso me tranquilizo. No era buena que respondiera a esa llamada, lo peor de todo era que me haya llamado. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho y cómo?

* * *

.: Cerise :.

Sonreí levemente mientras salía al bosque un rato. Me senté en un tronco a esperar a Carmine para poder ir a pasear juntos. Estaba tranquila, sin tener problemas ni otras cosas por ese estilo cuando vi a Kitty aparecer frente a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa. Me levante del trono y la mire con firmeza.

– Kitty –

De todas las personas en este mundo Kitty tenía que ser quien había descubierto mi secreto, pese a que Raven también lo conoce ella es menos amenaza ya que Raven no es mala como debería de ser, sin embargo Kitty si lo es. No tiene diferencias con su padre Sonriente, pero hay algo que aún no entiendo de ella. ¿Por qué es una Rebels?

– Oh Cerise – Usaba tu típico tono suave y peligroso – Pensé que necesitabas compañía ya que ese lobito tuyo no ha aparecido

Apreté los puños con fuerza. Recordaba claramente como hace tres días ella intento exponer mi secreto frente a todos en la carrera que tuvimos en gimnasia, pero por suerte Raven me ayudo a mantener mi secreto y envió a Kitty a correr por unas largas horas. Sonreí al recordar como corría sin control por toda la escuela, estuvo así por horas.

– He pensado mucho y la verdad es que no pude exponerte frente a todos, pero no debes pensar que me detendré – Sonrió – Puede que Raven te haya ayudado, pero si alguien se entera de eso ella tendrá problemas. Digamos... Grimm puede saber en cualquier momento

– No tienes pruebas – Sonreí victoriosa – Además, ella dijo un hechizo para correr más rápido. Lo cual va contra las reglas así que eso la volvería "mala"

– Sí, pero todo depende de la razón, ¿no crees? – Me sonrió – Pobre Raven, hija de la Reina Malvada con intensiones de bondad y tú, hija de Caperucita Roja y del Lobo Feroz. Está escuela es muy divertida. Me pregunto que dirá Blondie cuando se lo cuente

Mire a Kitty fijamente. Esta intentando chantajearme, ¿pero qué es lo que quiere en realidad? Apreté los puños a mis costados, abrí la boca levemente y pregunte que es lo que quería. Ella me sonrió maliciosa y me entrego una hoja en blanco.

– ¿qué es esto? –

– Mi ensayo no escrito sobre las Criaturas Mágicas de todos los cuentos. Que tengas suerte y te diviertas –

Una vez que Kitty desapareció yo me deje caer nuevamente en el tronco mirando la hoja en blanco. No podía dejarme chantajear por ella, pero tampoco podía exponer mi secreto a la luz y menos quería que Raven tuviera problemas por ayudarme. Lo mejor, por ahora, era acatar las reglas de Kitty hasta descubrir algo que hacer con ella.

* * *

.: Apple :.

Sábado, al fin sábado. Briar y yo estábamos en la cafetería desayunando y hablando sobre miles de cosas cuando se me ocurrió una idea magnifica. ¡Una fiesta de bienvenida a la escuela! Briar no puso objeción a mi idea, de hecho si era la mejor que había tenido hasta el momento. Además, esta podría ser mi oportunidad para convencer a Raven de que acceda a su destino como la futura Reina Malvada y yo pueda tener mi final feliz. De lo contrario tendré que vivir lo mismo que vivimos en el ensayo del martes para el día del legado. Aún no puedo creer que ella haya salido corriendo.

Fui con Grimm para preguntar si podríamos hacer la fiesta, él no parecía molesto con la idea siempre y cuando las cosas no se salieran de control, luego de eso Briar y yo empezamos a entregar volantes para invitar a los Royals y Rebels a la fiesta. Sé que tal vez sea mala idea juntar ambos bandos, pero como dije, necesito convencer a Raven y esta es la única forma.

Encontré a Raven hablando con Lizzie Hearts. La mire confundida. Yo no tenía ni idea de que eran amigas, aunque al juzgar por la mirada de Raven tal vez no eran amigas del todo. Camine hasta esconderme detrás de unos casilleros que tenían la puerta abierta, estaba a solo dos casilleros de ellas.

– Ya te lo dije, no lo haré –

– _"¿hacer qué?"_ –

– Vamos Raven, ambas sabemos que es lo que tanto quieres, quiero decir, piénsalo, eres una futura Reina del Mal, ya es hora de que comiences a familiarizarte con esto –

Sonreí emocionada.

– No lo haré – Sonaba irritada – Deja de molestarme, lo has hecho durante toda la semana

– Entonces ya deberías de haber aceptado –

Raven no respondió. Yo no podía verle el rostro, pero si el de Lizzie. No sé que sucedió ya que Raven se había alejado. Lizzie rió divertida y luego se alejo. Una vez que me quede sola sonreí emocionada y lancé un grito al aire feliz. Seguro que Lizzie la convencerá de ser mala y ella entonces aceptará su destino. Desconozco las razones por las que Lizzie quiere que Raven sea mala y aún más, desconozco que es lo que quiere que ella haga, pero no me interesa si eso me ayuda a mí.

– Hey, ¿ya has entregado los volantes? –

Mire a Briar emocionada, la tome de los hombro y la arrastre lejos para poder contarle todo de pies a cabeza.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido mi primer capítulo y me gustaría saber que tal ha quedado. Lo cierto es que vi al serie por la televisión y me quedo gustando demasiado Raven. Espero que este capítulo haya quedado bien y les haya gustado.

**Aviso:** Los personaje que he creado, como la hija de Malefica y los hijos de la bruja de Hanzel y Gretel, solo si por esas casualidades de la vida se crean algunos en la serie original yo los cambiaré. Por ejemplo si con el tiempo en la serie original se crea un hijo o hija para Malefica yo cambiaré al personaje que he creado aquí por ese.

Eso es todo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	2. Chapter 2: Tres favores malvados

¿Qué harías si todo el mundo espera que sigas los pasos de tu madre? ¿qué pasa si todos te creen malvada cuando la realidad es que no es así? ¿qué pasa con lo que tú quieres y sientes? Raven tenía miles de preguntas, no quiere que llegue el día del Legado y buscará la manera de evitar seguir los pasos de su madre a pesar de lo que todos le dicen.

Aviso:

.: Ever After High :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV personaje

~ Debo decir que Ever After High fue realizada la franquicia Mattel como muñecas y luego se hizo una mini serie.

* * *

~ Destino ~

Capitulo 2:

Tres favores malvados

.: Raven :.

Estaba cubriendo mis oídos con fuerza para no tener que escuchar el destructivo sonido de mi celular al ser llamado. Apple estaba dándose una ducha así que no podía escuchar nada. Yo estaba sentada en mi cama sobre mis rodillas con el celular tirado frente a mí, las luces parpadeaban y no dejaba de sonar una canción sencilla. Apreté las palmas con más fuerza con la intensión de intentar introducirlas a mis oídos para no escuchar nada.

– _"Deja de sonar" –_

Cerré mis ojos apretnado con fuerza los parpados. Deje de escuchar el sonido del celular y por un alivio pensé que mis oídos estaban sordos, pero al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que la razón era porque éste dejo simplemente de sonar. Suspire pesadamente y mire la pantalla preocupada. Iba a tener serios problemas por esto y una disculpa podría meterme en un grave problema, tampoco quería ser mala así que no sabía que hacer.

– Lalalala –

Mire a la puerta del baño. Apple salió ya vestida. Trague saliva y mire el celular nuevamente, comenzó a sonar.

– Uh, ah, ¿quién te llama querida? –

– Ahm, esto, es... ¡Maddie! – Mentí. Tome el celular y lo escondí debajo de la almohada para ahogar su música, pero aún así podía escucharla.

– ¿Maddie te llama y no le respondes? – Me miro confundida – Eso es... bueno, diría que está mal, pero viniendo de ti supongo que diré que está bien

– Sí – Le di una mirada nerviosa al no poder aguantar más el abominable sonido.

Apple me miro confundida, realmente no me creía mucho, pero no lo demostraba ya que de todos modos yo estaba mintiendo y eso es lo que haría alguien malvado, ¿no? Trague saliva sintiendo ese sonido como punzadas en el oído, era doloroso pese a que no causaba un dolor físico o psicológico. Con solo saber quien era la persona tan insistente mi cuerpo se estremecía y mis manos temblaban de miedo. Si yo contestaba entonces no sabre que hacer o que decir para juzgar el por qué no he respondido a la llamada.

Nuevamente el sonido se detuvo, aproveche para poder apagarlo y luego salí de la habitación. No sé bien que planeaba hacer. Son las 17.00 pm de la tarde del sábado. Recién en dos horas iba a haber una fiesta en el salón principal de la escuela, organizada por Apple y Briar. No es que me molestará ir, pero no me sentía con ganas de hacerlo. Además con este celular sonando a cada hora con menos ganas iré.

– Raven Queen – Escuche que me llamaban. Me di la vuelta y vi a Grimm con una expresión seria. No estoy segura, pero comienzo a sospechar que me odia.

– Ah, ¿sí Director? –

Me examino con la mirada buscando algún indicio de algo, me parece que él realmente me odia. Me aclaré la garganta preocupada y luego lo mire nerviosa.

– ¿sucede algo malo? –

– Ah, no. Raven, he hablado con la Profesora Driam y me ha dicho que no has puesto atención en clases – Dijo él colocando las manos en su espalda – De hecho piensa que no tienes interés en esa clase. Debes saber que las clases que se eligen cada año son tres y cada una depende del tipo de personaje que serás en tu cuento. Es por eso que decidimos que en esa clase iban a estar todos los personajes futuros malvados.

– No explica porque Kitty estaba allí – Me crucé de brazos – Al fin de cuentas ella está destinada a ayudar a Alicia como su padre lo hizo, aunque no siempre se notaba tan bueno, pero lo es

– No hablamos de Kitty ahora. Escucha Raven, tienes que mejorar esas conductas amables que tienes –

– Y si no quis... –

– Por eso mismo he decidido añadirte en las clases de Maldad que se programan los Domingo en la mañana. Solo algunos están ya que entraron por su cuenta, pero en tu caso veo que es mejor inscribirte –

Levante una ceja y me crucé de brazos. No tenía deseos de ir a esas clase y menos un Domingo por la mañana. Grimm me odia, eso es seguro. Apreté los puños y luego me fui molesta. No quiero tener esas clases. Fui a la cafetería para poder comprar algo, pero estaba cerrada así que no me quedo de otra que volver a mi habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación me encontré con Apple totalmente paralizada. Levante una ceja y le pase una mano por su rostro, pero ella ni siquiera me presto atención. Note que su mano derecha se encontraba cerca de su oído, como si tuviera un celular, pero estaba vacía.

– Ok, eso si da miedo – Me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi lado de la habitación cuando mis ojos se salieron de su órbita. La almohada no estaba a la cabecera sino en el suelo y el celular no estaba. Mire a Apple y baje la mirada, justo donde imagine que lo encontraría – Ay no...

– Apple, abre la puerta. Hay que preparar la fiesta –

Briar. Oh no. ¿Qué haré? Mire a Apple e intente quitarle la parálisis, pero ella no dejaba de estar petrificada con la boca abierta y una expresión sorprendida. Trague saliva y luego tome el celular, note que estaba encendido así que pensé en lo peor. Escondí mi celular en la espalda y mire a la entrada al ver que Briar entro molesta.

– Ah Raven, solo eres tú –

– Sí, solo soy yo – Dije extrañada.

– Apple, te he estado llamando al celular por diez minutos –

Mire a Apple y me aleje de ambas. Briar paso la mano por su rostro y mientras ella intenta hacerla volver yo retrocedía nerviosa para escapar.

– Hey, Raven, ¿qué le...? –

Escape de la habitación antes de que Briar pudiera terminar la pregunta. Trague saliva mientras arrancaba. Mire mi celular y luego gruñí enojada, lo apague y fui en busca de Maddie. Entre en su dormitorio alterada.

– No vas a creer que ha sucedido. Algo malo le ha sucedido a Apple

Me quede en seco cuando vi una sonrisa en Kitty que estaba sentada en su cama. Lo había olvidado por completo, Maddie compartía habitación con Kitty. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y mire a Maddie que estaba sentada en una silla tomando té con Earl sin prestarme atención.

– Me parece que estás en problemas – Sonrió Kitty – ¿qué le has hecho a Apple?

– ¿quién dijo que yo tengo la culpa? – Me puse a la defensiva – ¡Yo no le he hecho nada!

– Te ves culpable –

Trague saliva y luego mire a Maddie. La tome de los hombros y la agite desesperada.

– ¡TIENES QUE AYUDARME! –

– Yo lo haré –

Mire a Kitty y luego a Maddie, volví a sacudirla.

– ¡AYÚDAME, MADDIE! –

– Ok, ok, tranquila – Sonrió ella divertida – Vamos a ver que has hecho

– Yo no he hecho nada – Dije nerviosa.

Lleve a Maddie a mi habitación (tuve que amarrar a Kitty para que no nos siguiera). Al entrar en ella vi a Briar cruzada de brazos mirándome molesta. Yo sonreí nerviosa y luego mire a Maddie.

– Está petrificada –

– ¡Wow! Eso es grandioso, ¿puedes hacerlo? – Pregunto Maddie acercándose a Apple que solo podía mover los ojos – Es grandioso y da miedo. El conejito huye junto a la libre y el pajarito los sigue

– ¿quieres dejar de hablar en enigmañol? – Me mordí las uñas – Tienen que ayudarme

– ¿cómo paso? ¡QUÉ LE HICISTE! – Grito Briar.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

– Yo no le he hecho nada –

– Te ves culpable –

– ¡YO NO SOY CULPABLE! –

Estaba altera, y claro, como no, esto podría ser muy malo. No quería que Apple pasara por esto, de hecho ni siquiera pensé que podría sacar mi celular y mucho menos encenderlo. Sabía que era mala idea dejarlo debajo de la almohada, seguro que ella se dio cuenta de que algo escondía y lo saco de ahí para ver que era. Aunque es raro, porque aunque haya visto que era un celular no debió de encenderlo si yo lo tenía apagado. Es su culpa. No, a quien quiero engañar, la culpa es mía por dejarlo ahí sabiendo quien había estado llamando toda la semana y lo que podía hacer solo para evitar que colgará.

– Puede mover los ojos así que imagino que puede oírnos – Dijo Briar molesta – Ahora dime, ¿qué le has hecho?

– Ya te lo he dicho, no he sido yo – Trague saliva – Eso le pasa por meter las narices en cosas que no son suyas

– Damas y Caballeros, aquí tenemos un hechizo único de la Reina Malvada –

Una voz detrás de mí me paralizo. Blondie. ¿Cómo se enteró de esto? ¡Kitty!

La sonrisa de Kitty era tan grande como la de un niño cuando esta apunto de abrir un obsequio de navidad. Juro que si pudiera ya le habría hecho daño, pero no, no puedo hacerle daño. No es el momento y no soy mala.

– Vaya Raven, sabía que tu destino es ser mala, pero esto es menos de lo que espera; sin embargo aún así lo publicaré –

– ¡No! – Alcé las manos preocupada. Blondie no me hizo caso, ella le tomo una foto a Apple y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja. Apreté los puños y de la nada la tablet de Blondie explotó. Ella me miro sorprendida y antes de poder decir algo cayo al suelo dormida. La mire sorprendida y luego mire mis manos. ¿Yo lo hice?

– Bueno, eso son dos cosas en un mismo día –

Mire a Maddie confundida. Toda la tarde la pasamos pensando y pensando en como volver a Apple a la normalidad. Ella podía mover los ojos y a través de eso pudimos saber que estaba en una terrible posición. De hecho y pensándolo bien, nada de esto habría pasado si yo hubiera respondido esa estúpida llamada. Llevamos a Blondie a su habitación y la dejamos en su cama, de ese modo cuando despierte pensará que todo fue un sueño. En lo que respecta a Kitty la amarramos nuevamente y la lanzamos al armario.

– Es como si hubiéramos cometido un crimen – Comentó Maddie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mire a Apple preocupad ay luego a Briar que exigía una respuesta, yo no podía decirle que ha sucedido así que decidí ir con alguien que pudiera ayudarme. ¿Con quién? Casi todos los profesores parecían odiarme por ser buena y no mala, probablemente la profesora Driam podría ayudarme si es que no me detestará también.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y me senté en una banca sintiéndome miserable. No podía creer que esto me haya sucedido a mí. Solo quedaba una hora para la fiesta y Apple seguía petrificada y si no hacía algo pronto el hechizo podría ser para siempre. Me pregunto en que pensaba ella cuando quería echarme ese hechizo a mí.

– Alguien tiene problemas con un hechizo –

Levante la cabeza quitando las manos de mi rostro y vi a Lizzie sonriéndome con superioridad. Supuse que Kitty había logrado deshacerse de las cuerdas y logro escapar del armario, ese gato si es escurridizo, ¿pero qué importaba? Eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que Apple estaba petrificada.

– Como si supieras deshacer el hechizo – Bufé – Debería de ir a la biblioteca y buscar en algún libro

– O podrías usar esto – En la baraja que estaba en sus manos (como siempre la traía consigo) una carta comenzó a elevarse y a mostrarse. Era un As de Corazón y estaba completamente rayado con varias palabras. Por un momento no logre distinguir nada, pero luego note que eran ingredientes para una poción – Es la poción que debes usar para quitar el hechizo

– Oh por Dios – Me puse en pie – Lizzie...

– Te la daré – Sonreí emocionada – Pero quiero algo a cambio

Apreté los puños. No sé que es lo que quiera, pero imagino que tiene relación con mis poderes y probablemente no sea nada bueno. Bufé molesta y acepté, tome la carta y luego salí corriendo a mi habitación.

– Oh ahí estás – Gruñó Briar – Espero que tengas una solución porque no puedo soportar más a tu amiga. Se la lleva hablando sobre una liebre que salta en un árbol, una comadreja y habla sobre alas. Enserio está loca, a parte no deja de hablar con esa fea rata

Mire a Maddie y sonreí levemente. Busque los ingredientes que decía la receta. Una cola de rata (asco), un poco de azúcar, una uña de elfo, dos narices de murciélagos y tres monedas. Trague saliva y molí todo aquello con un palo, luego lo revolví con el azúcar y el eche algo de agua. Todo se convirtió en un líquido asqueroso y luego se fundió hasta volverse un polvillo. Según las instrucciones había que tirar el polvo sobre la persona petrificada y esperar unos segundos a que comience a surtir efecto.

Apple parpadeó un poco, cerró la boca y comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta que tuvo completa movilidad en su cuerpo. Briar la abrazo emocionada y yo la mire aliviada. Gracias a Lizzie que ella estaba bien, pero ahora quien sabe que iba a ser de mí.

– ¿qué sucedió? – Pregunto Maddie dejando un juego de té en mi cama.

– Yo no lo sé. Recuerdo que luego de que Raven abandonará la habitación me entro curiosidad por saber que la tenía tan tensa así que busque y encontré su celular, bajo su almohada. Primero no le tome importancia, pero luego lo encendí y a los pocos minutos comenzó a sonar. No mire el número y respondí la llamada para decirle a esa persona que no estabas, pero ante de de poder siquiera abrir la boca una voz tenebrosa soltó un hechizo – Trague saliva. Claro. Ella era la culpable, ¿y quién más sino ella? – Yo... realmente no sé quien era, pero Raven deberías aprender de ella

Apreté los puños con fuerza y luego me senté en la cama cansada. No quería hablar sobre ella.

– Apple, hazme un favor y no vuelvas a revisar mis cosas –

Ella me miro confundida y luego sonrió – Sigo pensando que esa persona es un modelo a seguir para ti

– Oh, Raven – Mire a Maddie y cubrí mi boca con un dedo para que ella no dijera nada. Claro, obviamente Maddie era la única que adivinaría quien podría llamar y hacer semejante hechizo. Tome una taza e intente beber un poco de té pero la encontré vacía así que mire a Maddie confundida. Ella se rió entre dientes e hizo aparecer una tetera de su bolsa, luego me sirvió un poco.

* * *

.: Hunter :.

Apreté los puños y respire hondo. Necesitaba un ramo de rosas para poder hacerlo más fácil, pero iba a ser complicado ya que faltaba solo una hora para la fiesta así que ya no tenía demasiado tiempo. Busque con la mirada a Ashlynn y cuando la encontré me acerque a ella sonriendo. Ella se alejo de unas chicas con las que se encontraba y se me acerco, nos alejamos para que nadie nos viera.

– Hey, ¿listo para ir a la fiesta juntos? – Pregunto sonriendo.

Me rasque la nuca nervioso – ¿crees que sea buena idea? Digo, claro que quiero ir contigo, pero no lo sé creo que es extraño. Todos se darán cuenta de que somos pareja y no quiero eso, me gustas mucho y lo sabes

Ashlynn sonrió de lado y asintió lentamente aunque podía ver un deje pequeño de tristeza. Sonreí un poco y la besé en la mejilla. Luego de unos minutos cada uno se separo para ir a otro lado. Estaba por dirigirme a buscar a Dexter cuando una bellota me golpeó en la frente. Me frote.

– ¡Pesky! – Fruncí el ceño molesto al ver a la ardilla reírse de mí – Eso lo vas a pagar

Corrí detrás de la ardilla molesto hasta que me guió al bosque. Me detuve en seco al ver a Cerise y a Kitty, algo le había entregado Cerise a ella. Me acerque a ellas cauteloso y me escondí detrás de un árbol para saber que estaba sucediendo.

– Es perfecto – Sonrió Kitty – Ahora tendré un diez en mi tarea

– Que yo he hecho –

– Sí, lo que digas. Pero no tienes que olvidar el porque la has hecho – Fruncí el ceño – Ahora, sigue así cariño si no quieres que Raven se meta en problemas y que todos sepan tu secreto

Apreté los puños al ver un chantaje frente a mis ojos. Cerise no dijo nada, solo la miro seria. Kitty le entrego un libro y le dijo algo sobre tarea de matemática. Una vez que Kitty desapareció entre los árboles me acerque a Cerise.

– Hey, ¿qué ha sucedido? –

– Hunter – Me miro sorprendida – ¿qué haces aquí?

– Yo estaba siguiendo a Pesky y te vi hablando con Kitty –

– Oh – Bajo la cabeza – No puedes decir nada de lo que has visto

– Te está chantajeando. ¿Por qué? –

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Se ajusto un poco la capucha.

La mire fijamente y luego mire el camino que Kitty tomo para irse.

– ¿qué hizo Raven? –

– Escúchame Hunter, ya te lo dije, no es de tu incumbencia –

Mire a Cerise preocupado, ella se alejo con el libro en sus manos. Comencé a preguntarme cual era su secreto y que es lo que hizo Raven para que Kitty las chantajeara, porque está chantajeando a ambas, ¿cierto? Otra bellota cayo en mi frente, apreté los puños y maldije a Pesky para luego comenzar a perseguirlo por todo el bosque.

* * *

.: Apple :.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver el salón principal decorado hermosamente con los mejores adornos de fiesta, globos, guirnaldas, un lienzo que decía "bienvenidos." Todo estaba perfectamente decorado y el baile era en media hora, estábamos listos. Yo ya tenía mi hermoso vestido y una fabulosa pareja para el baile, nada podía salir mal.

– ¿Entonces? – Mire a Briar que estaba sonriendo feliz.

– Será la mejor fiesta –

Asentí con la cabeza.

– Será perfecta –

Tome asiento en una silla para admirar mis uñas pintadas y brillantes. Briar se sentó a mi lado y me miro interesada. Le pregunta que sucedía y ella me respondió preguntando que fue lo que me sucedió.

No estaba segura de que responder ya que yo solo recuerdo lo que dije, aunque me pareció sentir algo en la voz de la persona que hablo por el otro lado de la linea. Algo casi familiar. Sea lo que sea y quien sea, sería un buen ejemplo a seguir para Raven ya que esa persona si era mala. Recuerdo las palabras terribles que dijo y el hechizo que uso.

– Me cuesta creer que alguien te ha petrificado – Dijo Briar mirándome algo sorprendida y despreocupada – ¿quién crees que fue?

– No lo sé – Negué con la cabeza – Pero esa persona estaba muy enojada con Raven

Briar me miro fijamente y luego sonrió. Camino hasta el equipo de sonido y encendió la música a todo volumen. Le sonreí y luego mire la puerta esperando ver a los invitados. Poco a poco iban llegado, pese a que era algo temprano, pero no tenía importancia. Grimm se había presentado para poder ver como iba la fiesta.

Estaba hablando no sé con él cuando me distraje al ver a Lizzie acercarse a Raven con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios, algo le dijo y ambas salieron del salón para quien sabe donde. Las mire sorprendida y luego me aleje del Director excusándome, fui hasta donde Hunter y Dexter hablaban.

– ¿vieron eso? – Pregunte algo emocionada, pero ellos me miraron confundidos.

– ¿ver qué? – Preguntaron ambos al unisonó.

– Lizzie se llevo a Raven lejos – Dije emocionada.

– ¿por qué eso es emocionante? – Pregunto Dexter desanimado – Bueno, pensándolo bien no tendré que pasar vergüenza al intentar invitarla a bailar

Mire a Dexter confundida por unos segundos. Hunter comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas y luego sonrió.

– ¿dónde se han ido? –

Apunte a la salida y sonreí. Sea para lo que sea que Lizzie se la ha llevado yo quería ver que cosa malvada iban a hacer. Hunter y yo fuimos a buscar a las chicas. Nos llevo mucho tiempo encontrarlas, pero cuando lo hicimos nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. Yo jamas me lo esperaba.

Raven estaba pintando los casilleros con una lata de pintura en spray. Algo estaba escribiendo o dibujando, no podía verlo del todo. Me mordí el labio inferior intentando reprimir un chillido de alegría. ¡RAVEN ESTABA HACIENDO COSAS MALAS! Lizzie estaba cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa y el cuerpo recargada contra los casilleros frente a los que estaba pintando Raven.

– Oh no... – Dijo Hunter sorprendido – Eso no está bien

– ¿bromeas? Raven esta siendo mala – Dije feliz – No sabes cuanto he esperado para que hiciera algo malo y ahora, está pintando los casilleros

– Perfecto – Dijo Lizzie sacando una baraja – ¿ahora me dirás quién petrifico a Apple?

Raven miro a Lizzie y negó con la cabeza.

– Como quieras, aún tienes que seguir, te falta el bigote –

Raven suspiro – Nos meteremos en problemas por esto

– No lo creo, porque no nos descubrirán – Dijo Lizzie sonriendo – La maldad no se deja atrapar

– ¿por qué tenías que ser la hija de la reina de corazones? –

– No te quejes y sigue –

Escuche la voz de Grimm, me di la vuelta y lo vi saliendo del salón de la fiesta. Raven dejo caer la lata y se quedo paralizada, Lizzie la tomo del brazo y la alejo de donde estaba. Hunter y yo nos acercamos a los casilleros para ver que hicieron y vimos un dibujo de Grimm con la cabeza más grande que el cuerpo, era un insulto por completo además de que escribía: Grimm apesta.

– Hunter, Apple – Escuche la voz severa de Grimm. Lo mire sorprendida y note como su mirada pasaba desde el dibujo a nosotros. Negué con la cabeza, pero él solo nos mando a su oficina. No podía creer esto, estaba en problemas por algo que hizo Raven. Supongo que no es tan malo ya que ella mintió, escapo y destruyo la propiedad, eso hace alguien malo, pero yo no soy mala y estaba en problemas por su culpa.

* * *

.: Raven :.

Jadeé un poco mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento por la corrida. Lizzie sonrió maliciosa y luego miro atrás de nosotras. Podía escuchar la voz de Apple quejándose de que ella era inocente, pero no decía nada sobre mí. El dorso de mi mano derecha estaba pintada con la pintura verde de la lata. Debió de haberse pintado cuando salimos corriendo.

– Eso fue grandioso – Me sonrió – Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir demasiado juntas

– ¿estás loca? Apple tiene problemas por nuestra culpa – Dije algo molesta – Debemos volver y confesar

– Eh eh, ¿qué te dije? – Pregunto seria – Te di la poción y tienes que cumplirme los favores. Tres, ¿recuerdas?

Gruñí y la maldije internamente. No podía creer que esto me paso por su culpa.

– El primero fue pintar los casilleros, ¿el segundo? –

– Lo veremos mañana. Recuerda, no digas nada –

Suspire pesadamente y esperamos unos quince minutos para luego volver al baile. Todos estaban murmurando cosas, pero no sobre mí ni Lizzie, mas bien sobre Apple. Trague saliva y me acerque a donde estaba Maddie hablando con Cerise y Cedar.

– Ahm ¿qué sucede? – Fingí no saber.

– Atraparon a Apple y a Hunter haciendo vandalismo en la escuela – Respondió Cedar sorprendida – ¿puedes creerlo?

– Ah, no – Respondí nerviosa. Tome asiento en la mesa – Que extraño, ¿no?

– Bastante – Respondió Maddie sonriendo animada – Ni en mis más locos sueños lo hubiera imaginado

Reí nerviosa y me rasque la nuca. Dexter se nos acerco junto con Cupido (ella tenía una expresión desanimada). Dexter se notaba muy nervioso, trago saliva y me miro fijamente.

– Hey, yo te vi salir con Lizzie bueno, no de hecho lo hizo Apple, pero pensé en ti, quiero decir, no es como si no lo hiciera. Tenía algo de curiosidad –

– ¿estabas con Lizzie? – Pregunto Cerise sorprendida – ¿por qué?

– Bu...eno... – Trague saliva – Quería agradecerle la poción que me dio para ayudar a Apple hoy

– Raven, Dex quiere decirte algo – Mire a Cupido y luego mire a Dexter esperando saber.

Él trago saliva preocupado y luego sonrió levemente – Bueno, yo quería saber si tú... tú quisieras bailar

Note (por el hombro de Dexter) que Apple y Hunter entraron en el salón, trague saliva nerviosa y me aleje de mis amigos para ir donde Lizzie que estaba tranquila jugando con aquella baraja de cartas mientras comía algunos bocadillos de la mesa.

– Tenemos que confesar – La tome del brazo con fuerza.

– Ay, relájate – Se zafó – Nadie sabe que fuimos nosotras y nadie lo sabrá

– Pero, los pueden echar por nuestra culpa. Hay que ir y decir la verdad –

– En primera no lo harán porque Grimm adora a la futura a Reina – Rodó los ojos Lizzie – Como si fuera la única que se convertirá en Reina. Por cierto, en segunda no puedes confesar porque no hay pruebas

– Tengo el dorso pintado –

– Exacto, hay pruebas de que tú los pintaste, pero de que yo te entregue la lata y mucho menos de que yo estaba en esa escena – Sonrió Lizzie – Oh y recuerda una cosa, no creo que tengas problemas por lo que hiciste, mas bien los tendrás por confesar. Después de todo, eso lo hacen las chicas buenas

Abrí los ojos sorprendida por eso. Cierto, tiene razón. Si yo confieso me van a castigar, regañar y lo que sea solo por eso, ni siquiera por pintar los casilleros. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza y nerviosa. Lizzie me regalo una última sonrisa maliciosa y se alejo.

– Nos vemos en clases mañana –

El corazón comenzó a palpitarme con fuerza por lo que acababa de escuchar. Mañana Lizzie estará en esa clase. Las cosas no podrían ser mejor. La risa divertida de Maddie resonó detrás de mí así que me di la vuelta nerviosa.

– Hey, ¿qué ha sucedido? – Pregunto con su típica sonrisa – ¿desde cuándo ustedes son amigas?

– Desde nunca – Dije desanimada. Busque con la mirada a Hunter y lo vi hablando con Dexter. Pensé un poco y recordé en como deje a Dexter sin una respuesta. ¿Bailar ahora? No, no me apetecía para nada. Decidí volver a la mesa junto a Cedar y Cerise, Maddie y yo nos sentamos.

– No está bien huir dejando la pregunta al aire – Sonrió Cedar – Oh oh oh ya sé, a ti te gusta Dexter y te dio vergüenza. Tranquila, que no te de pena

Mire a Cedar confundida y luego suspire pesadamente. Si tan solo esa fuera la cuestión, pero lo cierto es que hay algo más preocupante en todo esto. El baile siguió hasta la madrugada, no tan tarde, pero tampoco tan temprano. Y aunque logre olvidarme de lo sucedido en los casilleros todos esos recuerdos me volvieron a la mente en cuanto estaba en mi habitación, tuve que usar algo de maquillaje para cubrir la pintura de mi dorso ya que está no se quitaba. Quise revisar la lata, pero Grimm la tenía y no podía acercarme. Lo peor de todo fue cuando Apple se dio un monólogo sobre "¿quién pudo hacerlo?" Cabía la posibilidad de que ella no tenía ni idea de que fui yo y solo se encontró con el dibujo cuando ya no estaba, pero también estaba esa otra posibilidad de que sabía que fui yo y estaba tratando de hacerme sentir culpa, (si era así lo estaba logrando).

Esa noche no pude pegar ojo ni un solo segundo, creo que lo peor fue en la mañana cuando tenía clases. Estuve de mal humor toda la mañana, creo que fue demasiado porque incluso insulte al profesor encargado de dar la clase oscura. No recuerdo nunca ningún solo momento en que yo hubiera insultado a alguien (intencionalmente). La culpa era demasiado. Lizzie estaba tan fresca como un helado que ni siquiera le importo mi falta de sueño, sonreía demasiado y más cuando insulte al profesor.

Estoy comenzando a pensar que si el profesor no hubiera sido alguien que enseña a como ser malvado entonces se hubiera ofendido bastante y me hubiera enviado a la oficina de Grimm, pero en su lugar éste se emociono y me aplaudió. Con todo el cansancio y la culpa accidentalmente use mis poderes para inmovilizar a todos. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando me di cuenta de que estaba muy inestable y quite el hechizo.

Al termino de esas clases quise volver a mi cuarto a intentar descansar, pero Lizzie tenía otros planes. Segundo favor por la carta que tenía la poción: bromas en la escuela. Intente decirle que fuera en otro momento, pero ella no me lo aceptó y me recordó que me entregó la carta. Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Fuimos a la cafetería en donde estaban todos almorzando. Me mordí el labio inferior intentando saber que es lo que ella quería que yo hiciera.

– Sencillo, solo tienes que asustarlos provocando que la comida se eleve –

Levante una ceja. Estaba por decirle que yo no podía hacerlo, pero ella se negó a un no y me recordó que cuando entramos en la escuela yo me vine elevando mi baúl (antes de hacerlo desaparecer por el enojo). No contaba con ella lo hubiera visto.

Suspire pesadamente y agite una mano para que éstos comenzaran a elevarse. Flotaban y todos los miraban sorprendidos, algo asustados y nerviosos. Lizzie me susurro al oído que juntará todo convirtiéndolo en un monstruo gigante de comida, la mire como estuviera loca y luego hice lo que me pidió. No podía creer que estaba usando mi magia para ésto.

– ¿ya podemos irnos? –

– No, aguarda – Sonrió mientras buscaba algo con la mirada – Encontré una victima

– ¿de qué hablas? –

Lizzie me mostró un Rey de Corazones y le paso el dedo por detrás, la carta se cortó justo en el cuello. Mire la carta sorprendida y luego busque con la mirada a su victima: Apple.

– ¿te has vuelto loca? No vas a cortarle la cabeza a Apple – Deje de usar magia y el monstruo gigante se desmorono por completo hundiendo a todos en una ola de comida. Lizzie me miro sonriendo y luego miro a Apple con una sonrisa.

– No le cortáremos la cabeza. Solo le haremos una mala broma – Sonrió.

– Presiento que te gusta ser mala conmigo para que yo haga cosas malas –

– Eres muy altanera – Se cruzó de brazos – Me pregunto en donde estará Kitty

Levante una ceja y luego mire a Apple que se encontraba bañada en comida por mi tonto hechizo. Trague saliva nerviosa escuchando sus gritos alteras de que su ropa se mancho, se lava en seco, es nueva, etc. Además de no ser la única, habían otras personas (todas en realidad) manchados de comida, pero era la que más se quejaba o al menos la que se escuchaba más.

– Ya sé – Sonrió – Has que se eleve y luego déjala caer allí, encima de la cocinera

Mire a la cocinera e hice una mueca de desagrado. Era una mujer anciana de unos cincuenta años de edad, el cabello canoso se encontraba atado en un tomate y envuelto en una red de comida, sus manos eran delgadas y dejaban a la vista cinco dedos huesudos, en su rostro había una cruel y asquerosa verruga en la mejilla izquierda y tenía ojos oscuros como la noche. De hecho, y pensándolo bien, es como una bruja de cuentos de hadas.

– No me parece una buena idea –

– No me importa –

Gruñí maldiciendo a Lizzie por lo bajo, me escondí en algún lado y luego hice lo que me pidió. Los gritos de Apple sobre que la bajarán eran interminables, se quejo demasiado, grito hasta que la garganta le dolía, incluso suplico. Ya en su último grito la deje caer sobre la cocinera, pero por accidente parte de una colla que estaba con algo líquido golpeó su brazo y se le dio vuelta en toda la ropa.

Las personas comenzaron a reírse y yo me sentí muy culpable. No sabía que hacer. Apple huyo llorando. Lizzie comenzó a reír históricamente, pero yo me di la vuelta para ir en busca de Apple. No estaba muy segura de donde debería buscar, pero se me ocurrió la idea de ir al baño. Al entrar me escondí tras escuchar las voces de Briar y Apple.

– Me pregunto quien puede ser tan cruel – Dijo Apple quitándose la comida entre sollozo – Nunca habría esperado esto en Ever After High

– Ah, querida, olvidas que aquí hay hijos de villanos famosos –

– Como yo – Murmure sintiendo culpa – Y Lizzie

– Ya lo sé, pero es que aún así es cruel – Sollozo Apple – Además tienen que ser hijos de una bruja para poder usar poderes

Me tensé un poco. Claro que no soy hija de una bruja, pero mi madre puede usar magia siempre y cuando sea oscura. Apple siguió hablando sobre la crueldad de mi broma, así que salí sintiéndome horriblemente.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Pregunte mirando a Lizzie que estaba sonriéndome – ¿el tercero?

– No – Negó con la cabeza – Ese lo veremos mañana

Apreté los puños con fuerza y me fui a mi habitación. No quería pensar más en los "favores" de Lizzie, que de todos modos eran mas bien problemas. Al llegar a mi habitación me deje caer de espaldas en la cama mirando el techo fijamente. Cerré mis ojos por unos minutos y para cuando los abrí nuevamente escuche a Apple quejarse sobre algo. Mire la hora y pase una mano por mi rostro, eran las seis de la tarde.

– ¿Apple? –

– Ah Raven, siento despertarte –

Me senté en la cama y la mire fijamente por unos segundo, sacudí la cabeza y sonreí levemente.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– Sucede que alguien se esta metiendo conmigo – Dijo Apple molesta – Y no sé quien sea, pero ya es la segunda

– ¿Ah sí? – Pregunte nerviosa – Dime, ¿qué sucedió con Grimm?

Apple me miro fijamente y luego me ignoro para volver a quejarse. Suspire pesadamente y vi a Lizzie entrar en nuestra habitación.

– ¿Cómo entraste? – Pregunte sorprendida.

– Por la puerta, la dejaron abierta – Sonrió divertida – ¿Sabes? He pensando mucho y anda, vamos al bosque

– ¿al bosque? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Kitty nos espera –

Mire a Lizzie desconfiada y luego la seguí sin decirle nada a Apple. Al llegar al bosque vi a Kitty sentada en un tronco frente a una jaula, había un lobito blanco encerrado con una expresión preocupada. Mire al lobo y luego a Kitty.

– ¿qué le has hecho? –

– Ah solo lo he atrapado – Sonrió Kitty – Por cierto, muy buena la broma en la cafetería

Rodé los ojos y me acerque a la jaula, saque un pinche de mi cabello e intente abrir la cerradura.

– Espera, ¿qué haces? – Pregunto Kitty – Este animal es tu pase a la libertad

– ¿de qué hablas? –

– Kitty ha elegido el último favor – Sonrió Lizzie.

– ¡Era un secreto! –

– ¡Ups! –

Apreté los dientes molesta.

– Usaremos a este animal para molestar a Cerise, hace unos días la vi con él –

Cerise. Mire al lobo y entendí algo que antes no sabía. Este debía de ser Carmine, Cerise me hablo de él. Mire a Kitty y luego a Lizzie.

– No – Apreté los puños – No usaremos a este animal para hacerle daño a Cerise y mucho menos para revelar su secreto – Apunte a Lizzie – Es cierto, me hiciste un favor y yo te lo estoy pagando, pero te di la mano y me tomaste del codo. Te estás pasando, ¿y sabes qué? No me interesa si alguien más se entera de que yo soy la culpable de los casilleros y de la comida en la cafetería, porque iré ahora mismo con Grimm a decirle la verdad sin importar que tipo de castigo me de y el por qué de él. No pienso seguir siendo tu marioneta

Use magia para romper el candado. Mire a Lizzie molesta, ella se cruzo de brazos y me mostró una Reina de Corazones, le cortó la cabeza con el dedo.

– Cavaste tu propia tumba –

Mire la cabeza de la Reina de Corazones en el suelo y luego mire a Lizzie con firmeza. No me importaba en lo absoluto, yo no me iba a dejar intimidar por ella y mucho menos ser usada. Kitty me miro sorprendida y luego a Lizzie, hubo un silencio. Ella hizo una mueca incomoda y desapareció de la nada.

– Basta –

Lizzie me dio una mirada fulminante y luego se dio la vuelta para irse. Me acerque al lobito y le acaricie la cabecita, él me lamió la mano y por accidente quito el maquillaje que cubría la pintura. Mire la pintura y luego suspire pesadamente. Ya era hora de hablar con Grimm.

* * *

.: Ashlynn :.

Hunter y yo volvimos a Ever After High después de un paseo por el bosque. Tuve que soltar su mano para evitar que alguien más supiera que estábamos saliendo en secreto. Si alguien se enterará probablemente tendría problemas ya que nuestros destinos se separan por un cuento de hadas. Al entrar en la escuela escuchamos a todos murmurar cosas, por un instante pensé que sabían sobre nosotros, pero me di cuenta de que no era así.

Vi a Apple hablando con Briar y Blondie así que me acerque a ellas intrigada mientras Hunter se iba con Dexter. Al llegar allí las tres me miraron fijamente.

– ¿dónde estabas? – Pregunto Briar colocando una mano en su cintura – No sabes de la que te has perdido

– ¿de qué? – Parpadeé un par de veces.

– Lo he subido a mi blog – Sonrió Blondie mirando su espejo-tablet – Raven ha confesado ser ella la de la broma de la cafetería y la que pinto los casilleros

– Oh, eso es bueno – Mire a Apple – Ahora no tendrás problemas

– ¿hola? Ya sabía que había sido Raven – Dijo molesta.

– ¿por qué estás molesta? – Pregunte confundida – Si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Grimm?

– Porque Raven había huido, eso es lo que hace una futura Reina Malvada – Sonrió con orgullo para luego frustrarse – Pero ella confeso y eso hace alguien bueno. ¡Gr! No entiendo a esta chica, se supone que es una Reina Malvada

– Tal vez ella no quiera serlo – Me encogí de hombros.

Todas me miraron fijamente, yo sonreí y me encogí de hombros – Es lo que he escuchado por ahí

Hubo un silencio cuando la puerta de la oficina de Grimm se abrió. Raven salió de allí con una expresión molesta, cruzada de brazos e intentando reprimir la rabia. Note como Maddie, Cerise y Cedar se le acercaban preocupadas (aunque Maddie estaba dando saltos de felicidad). Grimm nos miro a todos serio.

– Lizzie Hearts – Todas las miradas cayeron en ella – Entra

Lizzie le dio una mirada asesina a Raven quien por un instante sonrió, pero luego se expreso culpable. Ella entro en la oficina de Grimm y luego todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas. Quería saber a que se debía que Lizzie entrara, pero me parece que no sabría hasta que Blondie comience a chismear por allí. Apple miro a Raven fijamente.

– ¡SÍ! –

Observe a Maddie dando saltos de alegría mientras Raven suspiraba pesadamente. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver a Hunter acercarse a Raven con una expresión compadecido, le toco el hombro y le sonrió levemente. Algo le dijo Raven y luego lo abrazó. Sentí algo de celos, pero los oculté muy bien.

* * *

.: Grimm :.

Tome asiento en mi silla y Lizzie frente a mí. La observe de reojo esperando a que dijera algo sobre el destrozo de casilleros, pero permaneció en silencio durante todo el tiempo en que yo lo hice. Sonreí complacido.

– No entiendo las razones por la que lo hiciste, pero me parece bien –

– Lo sé – Sonrió orgullosa – Raven solo es una chica más que ha salido del camino, yo la devolveré. Me gustan los retos y odio cuando el camino del mal es insultado por una Rebel cualquiera

– Supongo que podrás devolverla al camino del mal – Sonreí tranquilo – Estoy seguro que lo hizo bien cuando pinto, pero haber confesado fue lo que le trajo problemas. Esa chica es más escurridiza de lo que pensé

– Tal vez debería de enviarla de nuevo con la consejera escolar – Sonrió Lizzie – Ella necesita... aprender cosas que ya conoce

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Probablemente Lizzie sea la influencia que Raven necesita. No puedo dejar que una estudiante desafía su destino y mucho menos la hija de la Reina Malvada, todos los estudiantes, incluso los Rebels, van a firmar el libro del destino y seguirán los pasos de sus padres. Incluso ella lo hará así sea lo último que haga o de lo contrario algo malo se puede desatar.

Después de hablar sobre un castigo por lo que le hicieron a Apple en la cafetería salimos de la oficina. Todos los estudiantes aún estaban allí afuera murmurando sobre lo sucedido. Pude notar la tensión entre la mirada de Raven y la de Lizzie. Sonreí levemente y volví a entrar a mi oficina. Observe por la ventana con una sonrisa y luego mire un espejo que se encontraba en la sala cubierto por una sabana.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el segundo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Por lo visto el destino de Raven es ser una Reina Malvada y muchos están empeñados en conseguirlo, ¿pero qué hará ella para evitarlo y formar su propio final feliz? Eso lo veremos con cada nuevo capítulo que pase.

~ Comentarios:

- TsukihimePrincess: Bueno, la verdad es que he visto algunos fics, pero no son muchos así que decidí intentar hacer uno y por lo visto te ha gustado. De todos modos me alegro que te haya gustado y quieras seguir leyendo :)

Bueno eso es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado este fics y capítulo jeje

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Una sombra detrás de Raven?

¿Qué harías si todo el mundo espera que sigas los pasos de tu madre? ¿qué pasa si todos te creen malvada cuando la realidad es que no es así? ¿qué pasa con lo que tú quieres y sientes? Raven tenía miles de preguntas, no quiere que llegue el día del Legado y buscará la manera de evitar seguir los pasos de su madre a pesar de lo que todos le dicen.

Aviso:

.: Ever After High :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV personaje

~ Debo decir que Ever After High fue realizada la franquicia Mattel como muñecas y luego se hizo una mini serie.

* * *

~ Destino ~

Capitulo 3:

¿Una sombra detrás de Raven?

.: Ever After High :.

La mirada de Apple, sorprendida y asustada, se posó fijamente en la sombra que estaba frente a la cama de su compañera de cuarto. Una persona, solo negra, estaba mirando a Raven fijamente mientras la joven dormía plácidamente en su cama. El cuerpo de la futura reina comenzó a temblara, la sombra se dio la vuelta. No había un rostro fijo al cual mirar o hablar, solo era un dibujo negro por completo.

– Ra- Ra... –

No podía pronunciar su nombre para despertarla, sabía que debía de hacerlo, sabía que esa sombra no podía ser nada bueno y le tenía algo de miedo. Trago saliva y soltó un grito que logro dos cosas, que la sombra desapareciera y que Raven cayera de la cama sorprendida.

– ¿qué- qué paso? – Pregunto la chica mirando a su compañera sorprendida.

– Ha- había una sombra frente a tu cama – Dijo Apple nerviosa – ¿qué- qué era?

– Una sombra... – Raven miro a Apple somnolienta. Tomo el reloj de la mesa de centro a y luego la miro molesta – Apple son las tres de la mañana

– Es que quería tomar agua y la vi –

Gruñó molesta y volvió a recostarse en la cama cerrando sus ojos para volver a dormir. Apple la miro sorprendida y confundida, aún no entendía que había sucedido allí en el lado de la habitación de Raven. Por un momento juraría que una energía negativa había inundado ese lado de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente todos los estudiantes se encontraban en clases con Rumpelstinskin intentando prestar atención a su materia. Mientras todos estaban en silencio respondiendo la tarea que el profesor les había entregado, un cuestionario de treinta preguntas, una joven no mostraba mayor interés en aquel cuestionario. Apple White no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido con la sombra de esa mañana. No podía y no quería olvidarlo.

– Apple White – La voz del profesor Rumpelstinskin llamo la atención de Apple enseguida. Por su expresión seria y el modo en como agitaba la regla de arriba abajo contra la palma de su mano izquierda estaba segura de que él no estaba muy contento – Espero que hayas respondido el cuestionario completo ya que te encuentro tan tranquila y despreocupada

Apple miro su hoja en blanco. Ni siquiera su nombre estaba escrito. Trago saliva y miro al profesor apenada por no tener nada escrito.

– Supongo que iré a la oficina de Grimm – Murmuro Apple.

En lo que Rumpelstinskin caminaba hasta la tercera fila de bancos para ver el proceso inexistente de Apple dos filas más abajo Raven tenía la cabeza agachada con la vista en su regazo para leer un libro de hechizos. Ella había escuchado que si podía controlar sus poderes entonces no habría un desastre para cuando haga cosas buenas. Agito la mano derecha y luego cerró un puño.

¡BAM! Otro hechizo equivocado. En el escritorio de Rumpelstinskin se encontraba una manzana que en lugar de crecer explotó. Todos miraron sorprendidos lo que había sucedido. A los de la primera fila la cara se les embarro de manzana. Briar, en la segunda fila, se quejo de haberse manchado el vestido con algunos trozos de manzana.

La expresión de Raven paso a ser asustada, se mordió el labio y escondió el libro. Si nadie se entera ella no tendría problemas, ¿cierto? ¿Podía soportar esa carga? Maddie miro los restos de manzana emocionada, posó la mirada en Raven y le guiño el ojo en señal de aprobación.

Debido al incidente con la manzana Apple se libro de un castigo con Rumpelstinskin, pero aún quedaba el problema de la manzana. Alguien debía de ser castigado por esto. Justo cuando Rumpelstinskin intento castigar a todo el salón Raven levanto la mano y declaro haber sido ella, se disculpo y prometió no volverlo hacer.

– ¿qué sucede con ella? – Pregunto Apple cruzándose de brazos.

– Es la misma historia de todos los días, Apple. Ella no quiere ser mala –

Al lado de Apple Kitty sonreía clavando la mirada en Raven que se encontraba siendo regañada con por Rumpelstinskin. Apple la miro fijamente notando una sombra negra al lado de Raven. El asombro se asomo en su rostro. Era la misma sombra, podía notar dos orifico haciéndose pasar por ojos y una larga linea como si fuera una boca, reía maliciosamente. Se levanto del asiento para acercarse a Raven.

– ¡Raven! –

Todos voltearon a ver a Apple fijamente, incluso Raven. La sombra había desaparecido por completo, no se encontraba a la vista y por lo que Apple notó ella fue la única que pudo verla.

– Apple White, suficiente, a la oficina del director –

Apple parpadeó sorprendida. ¿A la oficina de Grimm? ¿enserio? No era posible, ella no era una chica mala y mucho menos en su vida antes la habían enviado allá. Tenía algo de miedo, si era sincera prefería cualquier cosa antes de ser enviada a la oficina de Grimm por algo malo que ella hizo.

.: Apple :.

Salí de la oficina de Grimm luego de contarle todo relacionado con la sombra que seguía a Raven, él ni siquiera parecía tener intensiones de creerme aunque se noto algo misterioso, de todos modos no importo mucho. Fui a la cafetería y me encontré con Briar sonriéndome fijamente, le conté en resumidas cuentas que no tenía un castigo y omití todo detalle con respecto a lo que vi en Raven.

Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a los demás Royals, Daring me sonrió levemente y luego se miro al espejo como de costumbre. Omití todo detalle con lo sucedido en la oficina de Grimm.

– Apple, mi blog del espejito ha colapsado. Todos piensan que tú ahora serás la mala y Raven la buena, ¿algo que decir? – Pregunto Blondie acercándose con una sonrisa.

– No vamos a intercambiar. Además, supongo que a cualquiera lo pueden enviar a la oficina de Grimm, ¿no? –

Busque con la mirada a Raven hasta que al fin logre verla. Estaba sentada con Maddie, Cedar, Cerise y Kitty. Detrás de ella esa sombra estaba parada, la mirada sonriendo. Me miro a mí y luego a Raven con una expresión maliciosa. Algo malo iba a hacerle. Dado que yo soy la buena debo de advertirle, ¿no?

– ¡RAVEN DETRÁS DE TI! –

Raven levanto una ceja mirándome confundida. De hecho la sombra ya no estaba y creo que podría estar igual de loca que Maddie. Hubo un silencio profundo en la cafetería, nadie dijo nada ya que todos esperaban una reacción por parte de Raven o de mí. Note que Maddie levanto la vista al techo y sonrió, toco a Raven con su dedo indice y le señalo hacia arriba disimuladamente. Mire arriba al igual que Raven y vi la sombra sujetándose de las lámparas. Raven me miro seria y luego sonrió levemente.

– Lo siento Apple, pero no hay nada aquí –

Parpadeé confundida. ¿Ella sabía que hay una sombra siguiéndola y pretende hacerme pasar por loca? Raven salió de la cafetería junto con Maddie, pude notar la sombra arrastrándose por el suelo siguiendo a Raven.

– Apple, creo que tienes que ir a la enfermería – Dijo Blondie preocupada – Tal vez estás cansada, digo, yo también lo estaría si Raven Queen fuese mi compañera de cuarto

Tome a Briar del brazo y la arrastre lejos de la cafetería.

– ¿quieres explicar que sucede con tu locura de hoy? – Pregunto Briar – ¿estuviste hablando con Maddie?

– No, claro que no – Me detuve en seco al ver a Raven y a Maddie hablando. Nos escondimos – ¿ves esa sombra? Ha seguido a Raven desde anoche, la vi observándola mientras ella dormía y hoy la ha seguido desde que despertó

– ¿dices que te despertaste solo para ver una sombra observar a Raven dormir? –

– Suena loco, pero es verdad –

Algo dijo Maddie que hizo reír a Raven, detrás de ella la sombra rió también. Me observo con una expresión maliciosa, Briar se sorprendió al verla. La sombra nos miro a ambas con una expresión maliciosa e intento acercarse, pero Raven comenzó a alejarse. Se noto frustrada y siguió a Raven.

– Ok, ahora te creo –

– ¿qué hacemos? –

– Hay que seguirá, Apple, esa cosa podría ser mala –

– No creo que Raven sepa que la sigue una sombra aunque Maddie la vio y se la mostró. Tal vez no vio a la sombra y por eso está tan despreocupada –

– No estoy segura –

Escuche un reloj sonar, pero no provenía de ninguna de las dos. Miramos a Raven y a Maddie. Que estaban sentadas en una mesa redonda tomando el té con una sonrisa.

– Oh, una fiesta de té. Bueno, no me gusta mucho el té, pero una fiesta es una fiesta – Dijo Briar caminando a las chicas. Mordí mi labio inferior y luego la seguí.

– Hey – Salude sin poder quitarle los ojos a la sombra al lado de Raven.

– Oh invitadas, Earl dos tazas más por favor –

Raven rió entre dientes mientras un pequeño ratoncito entraba en el sombrero de Maddie y sacaba dos tazas de porcelana, las dejo en la mesa y Maddie aprovecho para servirnos al de té. Nos sentamos en una sillas y las miramos confundidas.

– ¿lo ven? –

– ¿ver qué? – Pregunte confundida.

– Royals y Rebels conviviendo juntos. Así es como sonríe el sol todos los días – Dijo Maddie.

Mire a Briar y luego a Raven quien mientras tomaba algo de té, cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros despreocupada. Supongo que estaba acostumbrada a las locuras de Maddie.

– Raven, ¿él querrá té? – Mire a Maddie sorprendida. ¿De quién estarán hablando? – ¡Auch! No me golpees que duele ¡Auch!

– ¿quién? –

– Es la hija del sombrerero loco – Dijo Raven nerviosa – Cu cu...

La mire suspicaz. No, claro que no. Maddie puede estar loca, puede ser retorcida, puede hablar con un ratón (yo también hablo y canto con los animales), puede hablar sobre las mil maravillas locas del mundo, pero no es mentirosa. Alguien estaba aquí.

La sombra me sonrió y luego se acerco a Raven como si quisiera hacerle daño. Apreté mi taza con fuerza y le lancé el líquido por completo provocando que Raven se levantará de la silla mirando su atuendo sorprendida.

Observe a Raven sorprendida y luego a la sombra reírse de mí. Apreté los puños y luego me di cuenta de algo, detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a todos sorprendidos. ¿En qué me he metido?

– Oficialmente Raven y Apple cambiaran personajes – Dijo Blondie tomando una foto. Intente acercarme a Raven, pero aquella sombra se interpuso moviendo su dedo en señal de desaprobación, hablaba, pero no se le entendía nada. Era casi como solo murmullos inentendibles de palabras, todas como una sopa de letra.

– ¡Wow! –

Briar se me acerco sorprendida mientras la sombra nos miraba molesta. Raven nos miro sorprendida y luego salió arrancando, la sombra la miro, nos saco la lengua y la siguió.

– Oh ¡Raven! – Grito Maddie – ¡Olvidas tu té!

Raven se alejaba corriendo con la sombra arrastrándose en el suelo, Maddie volvió a sentarse a tomar té y yo estaba ahí estupefacta. ¡Oh no! Olvide lo más importante de la situación que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo momento. ¡Mi reputación!

* * *

.: Raven :.

Solté un suspiro pesado al quitarme la ropa mojada y ponerme otra. Me observe al espejo y comencé a maldecir por lo bajo aquel atuendo que me traje conmigo. Me mire de cabeza a pies frente al espejo. Un silencio reino en la habitación mientras yo estaba asombrada. Un vestuario largo, negro, hecho con plumas de cuervo y un cuello que pasaba por detrás de mi nuca. En otras palabras está era la capa transformadora de mi madre.

Posé una mano en el espejo observando cada detalle del vestido. Idéntico al de mi madre. Maldecía el haberlo traído, de hecho, desde que ella me lo regalo hace años está es la primera vez que lo uso. Y probablemente nunca lo usaría de no ser porque mi vestuario estaba manchado con té.

– Vaya... –

Una sombra se materializo frente al espejo. Volví a la realidad y mire a la sombra de brazos cruzada, ella me miraba sorprendida. Hizo una reverencia y yo rodé los ojos.

– ¿qué haces aquí? Haz causado problemas, seguro que tienes que ver con la paranoia de Apple –

Me miro confundida y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¿mi madre te ha enviado? –

Asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

– ¿por qué? No necesito niñera y mucho menos una sombra que solo causa problemas. Yo no quiero ser mala – Paso una mano por su mentón pensativo y sonrió, chasqueó los dedos haciendo que las sombras de su cuerpo fueran absorbidas en el centro del espacio que nos separaba y se transformarán en un pergamino – ¿qué es eso?

Hizo un ademán con la mano derecha para que lo tomara. Dude y al final acepte. Tome el pergamino y lo abrí.

– Una carta... de mamá... – Contuve el aliento. Ella estaba encerrada en el espejo por lo tanto esto debía ser obra de su magia. La sombra me asintió frenéticamente y luego se alejo para poder observar la habitación de Apple y hacer muecas de horror ante algún objeto que encontraba.

Leí la carta rápidamente, sin tomar detalles de la ortografía, la letra o pensar en la razón de porque me la envió. Básicamente solo decía que me quería, que esperaba que yo fuera la mejor reina malvada y gobernara con mano de hierro sobre los plebeyos. Ese tipo de cosas me aborrecía. Me decía que cuando aceptará mi destino como la siguiente madrastra malvada de blanca nieves ella se sentiría orgullosa y finalmente hablaba sobre aquella sombra, era solo un mensajero.

– Conque te llamas Evil, pensé que eras otra sombra, como Mirra – Mire a la sombra – Que lindo y raro nombre – Abrí mis ojos al notar que estaba jugando con el espejo de Apple haciéndole caras – Hey, deja eso...

La sombra me miro y se noto, por un instante, emocionada. Se acerco a mi lado de la habitación muy emocionada y se detuvo frente a la corona de plumas de cuervo que Apple había comprado. Me golpeé con la palma de mi mano y luego suspire pesadamente. Esa sombra iba a ser todo un problema, pero lo bueno es que ya se tenía que ir.

– ¿Raven? –

– Apple – Abrí los ojos alarmada. La sombra se escondió de la nada. Fruncí el ceño.

– Ah aquí estás – Me miro sorprendida – ¡Wow! ¿qué llevas puesto?

– Ah, ¿esto? Solo es... –

– Un atuendo perfecto para una futura reina malvada. Me venía a disculpar por echarte té encima, pero dado el vestuario no lo haré –

– Pienso que deberías de hacerlo aún así –

Apple me miro fijamente y sonrió. Resople y busque con la mirada a la sombra, pero había desaparecido. Seguro que ya se fue. Me senté en mi cama y tome el libro de hechizos buenos para reinas malvadas. Algo especifico y efectivo aunque aún todo me sale mal. Apple se sentó en su cama y me observaba fijamente, en varias ocasiones desvié mi vista para verla a ella y luego para volver al libro.

– ¿quién es? –

– ¿quién? –

– ¿eso? – Mire a Apple interesada – Esa sombra que te ha seguido desde anoche

Levante la mirada para buscar a la sombra, pero no estaba en ningún lado.

– No veo nada – Negué con la cabeza.

.: Apple :.

Yo la veo, ahí está, mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se frotaba las manos como si tramará algo, justo detrás de Raven. Raven, si tan solo ella pudiera ver la sombra. Sé que la ve, pero no entiendo porque me dice que no ve nada. Tal vez sea que no ha mirado atrás de ella.

Mire a Raven fijamente por unos segundos. Ese atuendo que traía puesto era perfecto para hacerse notar como futura reina malvada, tal vez debería de usarlo más seguido. De hecho así estaría mejor. Supongo que haberle derramado el té encima valió la pena para algo.

– Iré a ver a Maddie –

Mire a Raven salir siendo seguida por la sombra. Levante une dedo para poder decirle, pero no pude porque ya se había ido. Suspire y luego mire mi lado e la habitación. Las cosas no estaban en su lugar, mas bien cambiadas. Fruncí el ceño levemente.

– ¡Hey! –

* * *

.: Maddie :.

Sonreí abiertamente mientras sacaba una mesa, una tetera, unas tazas y sobre todo azúcar y té. Deje todo sobre la mesa y mire a Raven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras ella me miraba confundida. Guarde silencio por unos segundos y luego le entregue una taza.

– Ahm Maddie, hace poco fue la hora del té – Murmuro ella.

– Lo sé, pero nunca es tarde para la hora del té – Golpeé frenéticamente mi reloj de muñeca con un dedo mientras le enseñaba a Raven que ahora es el momento de tomar té – Por cierto, ¿sabes en que se parece un escritorio a un cuervo? Es irónico, ¿no? Tú te llamas cuervo, cuervo es Raven en ingles ¡Oh! Es el destino jeje

Raven me miro nerviosa.

– ¿en qué se parecen? –

La mire fijamente por unos segundos.

– ¿qué cosa? –

– El cuervo y el escritorio –

Parpadeé confundida.

– No lo sé, es curioso no. Dime la respuesta –

– No la sé –

– ¿entonces para que me lo preguntas? –

Raven me miro sorprendida. Rió entre dientes y se sentó en la silla – Tú lo has preguntado

– Oh cierto – Sonreí – Pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cual es la respuesta

Hubo un silencio. Seguro que Raven no encontraba idea alguna de porque yo pregunte lo que pregunte y siendo sincera tampoco sé porque lo hice, tal vez fue por una necesidad de preguntar algo que aún no tiene respuesta o tal vez porque, literalmente, estoy loca. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parece bien. Tome una taza de té y sonreí levemente, Earl salió de mi sombrero y se acerco a taza metiendo su boquita dentro de ella para beber el líquido.

– ¿tú la ves? –

Parpadeé confundida. ¿Ver qué? Torcí los labios. Pensé unos segundos y luego sonreí de oreja a oreja.

– ¡El día del legado será dentro de tres semanas! –

Raven se estremeció. Me senté frente a ella y la mire fijamente intentando romper las barreras de su mente y así poder saber que es lo que estaba pensando ella. Me miro confundida como si no supiera que estaba haciendo yo. Claro, solo yo sé que hago y claro nuestra narradora. Seguro que ella habla enigmañol, podría tener una conversación con ella sobre mi cuento. Después de todo sé que le encanta.

– Solo tres semanas – Murmuro sin ánimos.

El día del legado será dentro de tres semanas, seguro que está maginifico. Estoy pensando en mi vestuario y realmente no estoy tan preocupada por si firmar o no. Por supuesto que mi mejor opción no es firmar ya que mi cuento tiene que cambiar unas cosas, pero no puedo no firmar o éste desaparecería, de todos modos mientras haya té imagino que estoy bien, ¿no?

Estuvimos tranquilas tomando té hasta que Raven se tuvo que ir. Mientras se iba pude observar una sombra que me sonreía maliciosamente conforme Raven se alejaba. Parpadeé un par de veces y aplaudí con las manos.

– Grandioso, Raven tiene mascota –

* * *

.: Apple :.

Pensándolo bien no debe ser la gran cosa que una sombra siga a Raven, ella es una futura reina malvada y ya debe de tener un séquito así que de todos modos todo está bien. Briar y yo estábamos en la cafetería junto con Blondie y Ashlynn Ella hablando sobre el día del legado que iba a ser en tan solo tres semanas.

Yo más que nadie estaba emocionada por, ps, tendré mi fabuloso final feliz junto a Daring (aunque eso no es oficial aún), sin embargo sé que mi final feliz se verá alterado por la decisión que puede llegar a tomar Raven. Si ella no quiere firmar su legado entonces no estoy segura de que rumbo va a tomar mi cuento de hadas.

– Comprare un vestido hermoso para el día del legado, quiero lucir increíblemente fabulosa –

Sonreí emocionada por el día del legado. Todo lo que anhelaba era que ese día llegará pronto, pero eso iba a ser dentro de tres largas semanas. Por lado es bueno ya que tengo suficiente tiempo para convencer a Raven de que tiene que firmar el libro del destino y por el otro es mucho tiempo que tengo que esperar para que mi gran día llegue.

Fuimos a caminar por la escuela mientras hablábamos de lo maravilloso que iba a ser aceptar nuestros destinos. No había muchos inconvenientes con lo que podía suceder, es decir, sé que Raven no quiere aceptar su destino, pero, por favor, ella sabe que tiene que hacerlo. Es una obligación.

No tengo de que preocuparme... excepto de esa sombra que la estaba siguiendo. La mire sorprendida y decidí seguirla para saber que estaba sucediendo con aquella sombra que tanto la seguía a todos lados. Me daba demasiada curiosidad como para tratar de ignorarla.

Seguí a Raven hasta el campus de la escuela, ella se encontraba hablando con Cerise y luego de eso ambas fueron camino al bosque. Me pregunte que estaba sucediendo allí, así que comencé a caminar en dirección al bosque.

* * *

.: Briar :.

Ashlynn Ella y yo nos encontrabamos en el comedor discutiendo sobre el día del legado. Ambas intentamos ver que era lo primordial para ese día: unos zapatos o una fiesta. Sinceramente la fiesta para el día del legado era lo más importante que teníamos que hacer, es decir, después de un día tan fantástico es bueno tener una fiesta para celebrarlo. Los zapatos es algo secundario.

– Lo mejor es escoger el mejor calzado – Ashlynn se encontraba mirando un catalogo.

– No – Le quite el catalogo – Lo primero es la fiesta. Tenemos que organizarla ya casi no nos queda tiempo, tres semanas es muy poco y quiero una fiesta que sea para recordar

– Zapatos –

– Fiesta –

– Zapatos –

– Fiesta –

La mire desafiante y ella a mí. Hubo un breve lapso de tiempo en que todo desaparecía y lo único que estaba en el espacio era Ashlyn Ella con sus ideas de zapatos y yo con mis idea de una super fiesta.

– ¡CHICAS! –

El tiempo y el espacio volvieron a la normalidad. Blondie se había acercado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con su espejo-tablet en las manos. Seguramente estaba por contar un nuevo chisme al cual sin cautela logro obtener de algún chico de la escuela.

– Blondie – Intente decir pero ella me detuvo colocando su dedo indice en mi boca. Le hice un gesto y espere a que ella hablara.

– Muy bien, ¿estás listas para esto? – Abrí la boca para responder a su emoción, pero ella no me dejo – Sí, seguro que sí lo están. Escuchen, según mis fuentes los Rebels tienen un plan malvado para evitar el día del legado. ¡Pueden creerlo! Además, se dice que Raven Queen encabeza la revolución, ella será la líder

La mire sorprendida y luego a Ashlynn quien negó con la cabeza.

– No creo que sea tan así –

– ¿Ah no? – Pregunto Blondie despreocupada – Se han reunido todos en el bosque y Apple White acaba de ir para averiguar su plan. Es una chica muy valiente, yo la venero

Mire a Blondie sorprendida nuevamente. Sé que Apple ha estado siguiendo a Raven desde hace unas horas, pero no creo que sea porque ella podría tener un loco plan de revolución para obtener, lo que se dice, un final feliz.

* * *

.: Raven :.

Me senté en un tronco mirando Carmine con una sonrisa. Tanto él como Cerise estaban emocionados. Levante la vista al cielo, era de día aún pero no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera.

– ¿estás segura que quieres que esté aquí? –

– Sí – Sonrió – Creo que podría ser buena

Torcí los labios en una sonrisa. Iba a ver algo parecido a una transformación de mujer lobo, será grandioso. La sombra que se encontraba a mis pies se acerco a Carmine y le pegó en la nariz para luego burlarse de él, Carmine le gruño y luego la persiguió por todo el bosque hasta que accidentalmente chocaron con alguien. Cerise y yo nos acercamos y vimos a Apple tirada en el suelo.

– Oh Apple – Dije sorprendida extendiéndole una mano – Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

– Sí, ¿pero qué es eso? – Miro a Carmine sorprendida. El cachorrito se asusto un poco y luego salió disparado al bosque seguido de Cerise que estaba preocupada. Mire a la sombra con una ceja levantada y un ceño casi fruncido, ella rió nerviosa y se encogió de hombros.

– Ah, creo que tenemos que ir a la escuela. Está anocheciendo – Dije nerviosa.

– Eso, eso, eso, ¿qué es? –

Posé la vista en la sombra que me sonrió de una forma un tanto maliciosa, hizo una inclinación y luego salió disparada al cielo desapareciendo por fin. Imagine que ya debía de irse y con todos los problemas que me ha causado hoy seguro que no volverá a menos que traiga otro mensaje, lo cual espero que nunca pase de nuevo.

– No hay nada – Sonreí – Vamos Apple es de noche

– Sé que algo ocultas – Me apunto con un dedo.

Le sonreí divertida y me encogí de hombros. Ella me miro más tranquila, sonrió y volvió a la escuela. Antes de seguirla le eche una mirada al bosque para ver si Cerise estaba cerca, pero no era así. Sonreí un poco y me dije a mí misma que en otro momento será.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí ha terminado el capítulo especial que ha tardado tanto, pero tanto y tanto en que lo termine. Lo cierto es que me faltaba el final porque ya lo tenía todo escrito jeje. Bueno, como dicen en mi colmena la mentira no es buena y yo acabo de decir la verdad jeje Nos veremos en el sgte capítulo de Destino (Ever After High)

~ Comentarios:

- TsukihimePrincess: Aw... no sé a mí si me gusto Kitty (la hija de Cheshire) wuaksjaksj también me ha gustado mucho Raven y Maddie (ella es divertida)

- veralucia: Aquí está el episodio :)

- AshlynnHuntsman: Bueno, me alegra que te guste :)

- TRUNKS TENDO: Ja, caligrafía wuaskjaskjas ya me ha pasado mucho, ¿no querrás decir ortografía? Ya sé que se me pasan unos detalles y probablemente si revisará el capítulo antes de subirlo no sucedería, pero me da flojera :) no importa porque igual entienden de todos modos. No entendí a que te referías con la perspectiva de la escuela y eso de los ángulos y personajes, jeje. Supongo que te ha gustado así que espero que te guste este también

Así concluye el capítulo y los comentarios de hoy. Espero que les guste el capítulo y sé que me he demorado así que pido disculpas.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


End file.
